ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Toon Squad
''The Toon Squad ''is a 2022 animated crossover canadian/american animated series, produced by DHX Media and Warner Bros. Animation it show spin-off crossover with Chuck's Choice, Supernoobs, New Looney Tunes and Bunnicula and was Created by Tom Ruegger and Kervin Faria and is the only on Cartoon Network, Universal Kids, Boomerang and YTV Plot Meet Chuck McFarlane, Jennifer Shope, Daffy Duck and Bunnicula: The Toon Squad Characters 'Main Characters' 'The Toon Squad' *'Chuck McFarlane' (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) - A clumsy Canadian 12 year old kid; he is orange-haired; he usually wears a red jacket with short sleeves, white socks with red stripes socks and blue & white shoes with black laces. *'Jennifer Shope' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A Geek Girl wears a white collared shirt under a purple sweater. She wears a khaki skirt and ultra pink tights with burgundy flats. Along with this Shope wears red glasses and an ultra pink headband. *'Daffy Duck' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - A Black Duck with yellow webbed feet and a yellow beak. *'Bunnuicla' (voiced by Chris Kattan) - A cute vampire rabbit. His body colors are black and white. *'Becky' (voiced by Kate Higgins) - Mina’s other best friend. Becky is very monotone and sarcastic, acting like the stereotypical teenage girl and Hang's Out with The Toon Squad and Crush on Daffy Duck. 'Benevolent Alliance' *'G'Dook' (voiced by ???) *'G'nooki' (voiced by ???) *'Bunnicula's Brother '(voiced by Chris Kattan) 'Villains' *'Borkle' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *'Eggman' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Count Venamus' (voiced by Trevor Devall) *'Theis' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Bernie' *'Mishina' (voiced by Dean Rodman) 'Others' *'Scooby-Doo' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard) *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Fred Jones' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci) *'Audrey '(voice by Stephanie Lemelin) *'Dot '(voiced by Kelly McCreary) *'Lotta '(voiced by Lauren Lapkus) *'Zoe' (voiced by Cree Summer) *'Maria' (voiced by Chelsea Peretti) *'Stu' (voiced by Nat Faxon) *'King Julien' (voiced by Danny Jacobs) *'Mort' (voiced by Andy Richter) *'Maruice' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Steven Universe' (voiced by Zach Callison) *'Garnet' (voiced by Estelle) *'Amethyst' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *'Pearl' (voiced by Deedee Magno Hall) *'Mighty Mouse '(voiced by Patrick Pinney) *'Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star' (voiced by Eimi Naruse) *'Scoorge McDuck '(voiced by David Tennant) *'Duckman '(voiced by Jason Alexander) *'Cow '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Chicken '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'The Red Guy '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Flem' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Earl' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Woody Woodpecker' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Shareena Wickett' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Princess Unikitty!' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Robin '(voiced by Scott Menville) *'Cyborg' (voiced by Khary Payton) *'Raven' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Starfire '(voiced by Hynden Walch) *'Beast Boy '(voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Terra '(voiced by Ashley Johnson) *'Omi' (voiced by Tara Strong) *'Kimiko Tohomiko' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Raimundo Pedrosa' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Clay Bailey' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Dojo Kanojo Cho' (voiced by Wayne Knight) *'Jack Spicer' (voiced by Danny Cooksey) *'Donald Duck' (voiced by Tony Anselmo) *'José Carioca' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'Panchito Gonzalez' (voiced by Jaime Camil) *'Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Baron Von Sheldgoose' (voiced by Wayne Knight) *'Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Infiltration Unit Zeta' (voiced by Diedrich Bader) *'Rosalie "Ro" Rowan' (voiced by Julie Nathanson) *'Power Pooch '(voiced by Phil Hayes) *'Batman '(voiced by Kevin Conroy) *'Superman '(voiced by Tim Daly) *'Homer Simpson' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Marge Simpson' (voiced by Julie Kavner) *'Bart Simpson' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) *'Lisa Simpson' (voiced by Yeardley Smith) *'Maggie Simpson' (voiced by Liz Georges) *'Yakko Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Wakko Warner' (voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Dot Warner' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *'Kion' (voiced by Max Charles) *'Bunga' (voiced by Joshua Rush) *'Fuil' (voiced by Diamond White) *'Ono' (voiced by Atticus Shaffer) *'Beshte' (voiced by Dusan Brown) *'Star Butterfly' (voiced by Eden Sher) *'Marco Diaz' (voiced by Adam McArthur) *'Mariposa Diaz' *'Earthworm Jim' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Peter Puppy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Princess What's-Her-Name' (voiced by Kath Soucie) *'Psy-Crow' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Evil the Cat' (voiced by Edward Hibbert) *'Professor Monkey for a Head' Charlie Adler) *'Bob the Killer Goldfish' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Queen Slug-For-A-Butt' (voiced by Andrea Martin) *'Littlefoot' (voiced by Cody Arens) *'Cera' (voiced by Anndi McAfee) *'Petrie' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) *'Ducky' (voiced by Aria Curzon) *'Spike' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Chomper' (voiced by Max Burkholder) *'Ruby' (voiced by Meghan Strange) *'Grandmother Longneck' (voiced by Miriam Flynn) *'Grandfather Longneck' (voiced by Kenneth Mars) *'Jeremy' (voiced by Sharon Mann) *'Aelita Schaeffer' (voiced by Sharon Mann) *'Odd Della Robbia' (voiced by Matthew Géczy) *'Ulrich Stern' (voiced by Barbara Weber-Scaff) *'Yumi Ishiyama' (voiced by Mirabelle Kirkland) *'Elisabeth "Sissi" Delmas' (voiced by Christine Flowers) *'Kiwi the dog' *'X.A.N.A.' *'Sully' (voiced by Jerry Houser) *'Kitty' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Burble' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Squeaky' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Burt' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Gabriela' (voiced by Tasia Valenza) *'Fallbot' (voiced by John Kassir) *'SAVO' (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Leonardo "Leo" San Juan' (voiced by Johnny Rose) *'Don Andrés' (voiced by Oscar Cheda) *'Teodora' (voiced by Annemarie Blanco) *'Alebrije' (voiced by Paul Tei) *'Marcella' (voiced by Cydney J. Fam) *'McGee' (voiced by Scott McCord) *'Gretchen' (voiced by Melissa Altro) *'Squirt' (voiced by Darren Frost) *'Sawyer' (voiced by Cliff Saunders) *'Armand' (voiced by Adrian Truss) *'Rosebud' (voiced by Jonathan Wilson) *'Jordan Buttsquat' (voiced by Carter Hayden) *'Suzi' (voiced by Bryn McAuley) *'Slimey' *'Festro' (voiced by Peter Browngardt) *'Slog' (voiced by Steve Little) *'Gweelok' (voiced by Paul Rugg) *'The Fart' (voiced by Pat Duke) *'Dingle '(voiced by Peter Browngardt) *'Alex O'Connell' (voiced by Chris Marquette) *'Rick O'Connell' (voiced by John Schneider) *'Evy O'Connell' (voiced by Grey DeLisle) *'Imhotep' (voiced by Jim Cummings) *'Ian Kelley' (voiced by Richard Ian Cox) *'Tyrone Washington' (voiced by Dexter Bell) *'Sandi Crocker' (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) *'Nile '(voiced by Mona Marshall) *'Alex '(voiced by Haylen Rolence) *'Samantha Elsewhere '(voiced by Mariel Sheets) *'Frankie Pamplemouse' (voiced by Jenna Warren) *'Pipsqueak' (voiced by Tajja Isen) *'Mr. Squiggles' (voiced by Richard Binsley) *'Num Nums' (voiced by Stephany Seki) *'Chunk' (voiced by Robert Tinkler) *'Madge' (voiced by Brianna D'Aguanno) *'Princess Arkayna Goodfey' (voiced by Alyson Court) *'Zarya "Z-Star" Moonwolf' (voiced by Nicki Burke) *'Piper Willowbrook' (voiced by Ana Sani) *'Emerald "Em" Zirconia Goldenbraid' (voiced by Evany Rosen) *'Jackie Chan '(voiced by Jackie Chan as himself and James Sie) *'Jade Chan '(voiced by Stacie Chan) *'Uncle Chan '(voiced by Sab Shimono) *'Sam '(voiced by Jennifer Hale) *'Clover '(voiced by Andrea Baker) *'Alex '(voiced by Katie Griffin) *'Jerry '(voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Johnny Test' (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *'Dukey' (voiced by Trevor Devall) *'Susan Test' (voiced by Maryke Hendrikse) *'Mary Test' (voiced by Ashleigh Ball) *'Mr. Black' (voiced by Bill Mondy) *'Mr. White' (voiced by Scott McNeil) *'Bling-Bling Boy '(voiced by Lee Tockar) *'Alice' (voiced by Rebecca Husain) *'Unicorn' (voiced by Chris Diamantopoulos) *'Eddie' (voiced by Susan Roman) *'Morty' (voiced by David Huband) *'Betty' (voiced by Sally Cahill) *'Steffy' (voiced by Stephanie Morgenstern) *'Abby' (voiced by Alison Sealy-Smith) *'Mr. Nuthatch' (voiced by Richard Binsley) *'Spring' (voiced by Ruby Smith-Merovitz) *'Olivia' (voiced by Karen Bernstein) *'Tommy' (voiced by Adam Reid) *'Sleepy' (voiced by Julie Lemieux) *'Gregory' (voiced by Rick Jones) *'Raphael' (voiced by Omar Benson Miller) *'Leonardo' (voiced by Ben Schwartz) *'Michelangelo' (voiced by Brandon Mychal Smith) *'Donatello' (voiced by Josh Brener) *'April O'Neil' (voiced by Kat Graham) *'Splinter' (voiced by Eric Bauza) *'S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N.' (voiced by Greg Cipes) *'Milo Murphy' (voiced by "Weird Al" Yankovic) *'Melissa Chase' (voiced by Sabrina Carpenter) *'Zack Underwood' (voiced by Mekai Curtis) *'Diogee' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Dylan' (voiced by Josh Brener) *'Dolly' (voiced by Michaela Dietz) *'Doug' (voiced by Rhashan Stone) *'Delilah' (voiced by Ella Kenion) *'Dizzy' (voiced by Nefeli Karakosta) *'Dee Dee' (voiced by Florrie Wilkinson) *'Dawkins' (voiced by Rhys Isaac-Jones) *'Diesel' (voiced by Bert Davis) *'Dante' (voiced by Kyle Soller) *'Destiny and Déjà Vu' (voiced by Lauren Donzis) *'Dallas' (voiced by Abigail Zoe Lewis) *'Delgado' (voiced by Jack Binstead) *'D.J.' (voiced by Maxwell Apple) *'Deepak' (voiced by Nikhil Parmar) *'Da Vinci' (voiced by Akiya Henry) *'Dorothy' (voiced by Margot Powell) *'Bagel' (voiced by Kevin McDonald) *'Becky' (voiced by Nikki Payne) *'Percy' (voiced by Doug Hadders) *'Yoyo Dodo' (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Bashful' (voiced by Billy West) *'Doc' (voiced by Bill Farmer) *'Dopey' (vocal effects provided by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Grumpy' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Happy' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Sleepy' (voiced by Stephen Stanton) *'Sneezy' (voiced by Scott Menville) *'Jude Lizowski' (voiced by Christian Potenza) *'Caitlin Cooke' (voiced by Brooke D'Orsay) *'Jonesy Garcia' (voiced by Terry McGurrin) *'Nicole 'Nikki' Wong '(voiced by Stacey DePass) *'Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson '(voiced by Megan Fahlenbock) *'Wyatt Williams' (voiced by Jess Gibbons) *'Cryptkeeper '(voiced by John Kassir) *'Asterix '(voiced by Paul Giamatti) *'Obelix '(voiced by Brad Garrett) *'Dogmatix '(voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *'Garfield' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Courage' (voiced by Marty Grabstein) *'Muriel Bagge' (voiced by Thea White) *'Eustace Bagge' (voiced by Arthur Anderson) *'Super Dave Osborne '(voiced by Bob Einstein) *'Gadget Boy '(voiced by Don Adams) *'Agent Heather '(voiced by Tara Strong) *'G-9 '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Spydra '(voiced by Louise Vallance) *'Boris '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Mulch and Hummus '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Chance Furlong' (alias: T-Bone) (voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Jake Clawson' (alias: Razor) (voiced by Barry Gordon) *'Hulk' (voiced by Lou Ferrigno) *'Peter Parker / Spider-Man' (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) *'Casper '(voiced by Malachi Pearson) *'Dr. Harvey '(voiced by Dan Castellaneta) *'Kat Harvey '(voiced by Kath Soucie) *'Stretch '(voiced by Joe Nipote) *'Stinkie '(voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'Fatso '(voiced by Jess Harnell) *'Spooky '(voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Poil '(voiced by Miriam Flynn) *'Ace Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) *'Lexi Bunny' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) *'Danger Duck' (voiced by Jason Marsden) *'Slam Tasmanian' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Tech E. Coyote' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *'Rev Runner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) *'Buster the dog' (voiced by James Ingram) *'Gwendolyn the she-cat' (voiced by Oleta Adams) *'Fred the donkey' (voiced by B.B. King) *'Tortellini the rooster' (voiced by Zucchero) *'Grim Reaper '(voiced by Greg Eagles) *'Billy Dilley' (voiced by Aaron Springer) *'Zeke' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Marsha' (voiced by Catie Wayne) *'Wander' (voiced by Jack McBrayer) *'Sylvia' (voiced by April Winchell) *'Lord Hater' (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *'Commander Peepers' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Martin Mystery' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) *'Diana Lombard' (voiced by Kelly Sheridan) *'Java the Caveman' (voiced by Dale Wilson) *'Billy' (voiced by Samuel Vincent) *'K.O '(voiced by Courtenay Taylor) *'Enid '(voiced by Ashly Burch) *'Radicles '(voiced by Ian Jones-Quartey) *'Lee Clark '(voiced by Andrew Sabiston) *'Megan Clark '(voiced by Alyson Court) *'Marc Clark '(voiced by Peter Cugno) *'Tony Clark '(voiced by Julie Lemieux) *'Hiro Hamada '(voiced by Ryan Potter) *'Baymax '(voiced by Scott Adsit) *'Go Go Tomago '(voiced by Jamie Chung) *'Honey Lemon '(voiced by Genesis Rodriguez) *'Wasabi '(voiced by Khary Payton) *'Fred '(voiced by Brooks Wheelan) *'Finn the Human' (voiced by Jeremy Shada) *'Jake the Dog' (voiced by John DiMaggio) *'Princess Bubblegum' (voiced by Hynden Walch) *'Ice King' (voiced by Tom Kenny) *'Mordecai' (voiced by J. G. Quintel) *'Rigby' (voiced by William Salyers) *'Benson Dunwoody' (voiced by Sam Marin) *'Skips' (voiced by Mark Hamill) *'Muscle Man' (voiced by Sam Marin) *'Hi-Five Ghost' (voiced by J. G. Quintel) *'Etno Polino '(voiced by Maurice LaMarche) *'Bud Budiovitch '(voiced by Louis Garneau) *'Candy Caramella '(voiced by Charlie Adler) *'Gorgious Klatoo '(voiced by Michael Sicoly) *'Stereo Monovici '(voiced by Charlie Adler and Danny Mann) *'Tupu '(voiced by Bailey Stocker) *'Norton '(voiced by Rick Jones) *'Rapido' (voiced by Terrence Scammell) *'Ramzo' (voiced by Rick Jones) *'Zig' *'Sharko' *'Oggy' *'Jack' *'Dee Dee' *'Marky' *'Joey' *'Eugene Fitzherbert' (voiced by Zachary Levi) *'Princess Rapunzel' (voiced by Mandy Moore) *'Cassandra' (voiced by Eden Espinosa) *'Gerald' (voiced by Glenn Barna) *'Gerald's Mother' (voiced by Linda Ballantyne) *'Gerald's Father' (voiced by Patrick McKenna) *'Janine' (voiced by Samantha Weinstein) *'Jacob' (voiced by Joanne Vannicola) *'the Rabbids '(voiced by Damien Laquet) *'Mr. Magoo '(voiced by Ian Hanlin) *'Milo' (voiced by Kyle Massey) *'Bea Goldfishberg' (voiced by Chelsea Kane) *'Oscar' (voiced by Justin Roiland) *'Pickle' (voiced by Jon Heder) *'Peanut' (voiced by Johnny Pemberton) *'Lucas "Luc" Maxwell' (voiced by Mac Heywood) *'Theodore "Theo" Merton Jr.' (voiced by Bryn McAuley) *'Blake Myers' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) *'Mitch de la Cruz' (voiced by Spike Spencer) *'Maxus' (voiced by John T. Fisher) *'Jerome' (voiced by Danny Katiana) *'Leonard' (voiced by Kevin Glikmann) *'Squalien General' (voiced by Kevin Glikmann) *'the Rabbids' (voiced by Damien Laquet) *'Wonder Woman' (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *'Green Lantern' (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *'The Flash' (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) *'Martian Manhunter' (voiced by Carl Lumbly) *'Hawkgirl' (voiced by Maria Canals) *'The Joker' (voiced by Mark Hamill) 'Cameos' *'Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote' *'Droopy' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) *'The Pink Panther' *'Pinky and the Brain '(voiced by Rob Paulsen and Maurice LaMarche) *'Anne Boonchuy and Sprigs' (voiced by Branda Song and Justin Felbinger) *'Big Dog and Little Dog '(voiced by Brad Garrett and Mark Schiff) 'The Toon Squad in Potara from Fusion' *'Jennilen' fusion of Jennifer Shope and Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain and Eimi Naruse) *'???' fusion of Jennifer Shope, Ken Ichijoji and Yolei Inoue (voiced by ???) Episodes Main article: List of The Toon Squad episodes 'Series Overview' Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Tabitha St. German - Jennifer Shope, Sandi Crocker, Additional voices *Dee Bradley Baker - Daffy Duck, Eggman, Harvey Street Raccoons, Doogie, Dogmatix, Additional voices *Chris Kattan - Bunnicula *Fred Tatasiore - Borkle *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones, Garfield, Additional voices *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake, Kimiko Tohomiko, Puppycorn, Evy, Xandra, the Goddess of Adventure, Kitty, Additional voices *Kate Haggins - Becky *Trevor Devall - Count Venamus *Kevin Michael Richarson - Theis, Maurice, Lord Felldrake Sheldgoose, Burble, Slam Tasmania, Tech E. Coyote, Additional voices Additional voices *Lauren Lapkus - Lottie *Stephanie Lemelin - Audrew *Kelly McCreary - Dot *Danny Jacobs - King Julien *Andy Richter - Mort *Eimi Naruse - Helen Hoshina/Glitter Star *Konomi Kohara - Luna Hagoromo/Glitter Milky *David Tennant - Scoorge McDuck *Jason Alexander - Duckman *Charlie Alder - Cow, Chicken, The Red Guy, Professor Monkey-For-A-Head, SAVO, Yoyo-Dodo, T-Bone, Additional voices *Barry Gordon - Razor *Eric Bauza - Woody Woodpecker, José Carioca, Splinter, Additional voices *Michael Blaiklock - Dog *Alana Johnston - Candy *Kyle Kinane - Ice Cream *Emily Maya Mills - Diamond *Betsy Sodaro - Plant *Baron Vaughn - Moon *Charlie Schlatter - Ace Bunny *Jessica DiCicco - Lexi Bunny *Jason Marsden - Danger Duck *Alanna Ubach - Manny Rivera/El Tigre *Brian Donovan - Davis Motomiya *Bridget Hoffman - Yolei Inoue *Philece Sampler - Cody Hida *Derek Stephen Prince - Ken Ichijoji *Joe Nipote - Stretch *Scott Menville - Robin *Greg Cipes - Beast Boy, S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. *Hynden Walch - Starfire *Khary Payton - Cyborg *Tara Strong - Princess Unikitty, Shareena Wickett, Raven, Jinx, Kitten, Omi, Agent Heather, Additional voices *Ashley Johnson - Terra *Tom Kenny - Raimundo Pedrosa *Malachi Pearson - Casper *Jeff Bennett - Clay Bailey, Peter Puppy, Narrtor, Petrie, Additional voices *Wayne Knight - Dojo Kanojo Cho, Baron Von Sheldgoose, Additional voices *Danny Cooksey - Jack Spicer *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Jaime Camil - Panchito Gonzalez *Rob Paulsen - Pinky, Yakko Warner, Spooky, Spike, Rev Runner, Squeaky, Additional voices *Maurice LaMarche - The Brain, Flem, Boris, Mulch and Hummus, G-9 *James Ingram - Buster the dog *Oleta Adams - Gwendolyn the she-cat *B.B. King - Fred the donkey *Zucchero - Tortellini the rooster *Phil Hayes - Power Pooch *Kevin Conroy - Batman *Tim Daly - Superman *Diedrich Bader - Infiltration Unit Zeta *Julie Nathanson - Rosalie "Ro" Rowan *Christopher Daniel Barnes - Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Don Adams - Gadget Boy *Marty Grabstein - Courage *Thea White - Muriel Bagg *Arthur Anderson - Eustace Bagg *Dan Castellaneta - Earl, Homer Simpson, Earthworm Jim, Dr. Harvey, Additional voices *Julie Kavner - Marge Simpson *Nancy Cartwright - Bart Simpson *Yeardley Smith - Lisa Simpson *Liz Georges - Maggie Simpson *Lou Ferrigno - Hulk *Kath Souice - Princess What's-Her-Name, Kat Harvey *Jess Harnell - Wakko Warner, Fatso *Tress MacNeille - Dot Warner, Additional Voices *Jim Cummings - Psy-Crow, Bob The Killer Goldfish, Stretch, Imhotep, Additional voices *Edward Hibbert – Evil The Cat *Andrea Martin – Queen Slug-For-A-Butt *Miriam Flynn - Poil, Grandmother Longneck *Kenneth Mars - Grandfather Longneck *Jeff Bergman - Droopy, Stinkie *Aria Curzon - Ducky *Meghan Strange - Ruby *Max Burkholder - Chomper *Cody Arens - Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee - Cera *Mona Marshall - Nile *Haylen Rolence - Alex *Johnny Rose - Leonardo "Leo" San Juan *Mark Hamill - Burt *Richard Ian Cox - Ian Kelly *Melissa Altro - Gretchen *TBA - Mariposa Diaz *Steve Little - Slog *Dexter Bell - Tyrone Washington *John Schneider - Rick O'Connell *John Kassir - Fallbot *Pat Duke - The Fart *Oscar Cheda - Don Andrés *Paul Rugg - Gweelok *Scott McCord - Slog *Darren Frost - Squirt *Peter Browngardt - Festro *Jerry Houser - Sully *Annemarie Blanco - Teodora *Tasia Valenza - Gabriela *Jonathan Wilson - Rosebud *Cydney J. Fam - Marcella *Paul Tei - Alebrije *Mariel Sheets - Samantha Elsewhere *Jenna Warren - Frankie Pamplemouse *Tajja Isen - Pipsqueak *Richard Binsley - Mr. Squiggles *Stephany Seki - Num Nums *Robert Tinkler - Chunk *Brianna D'Aguanno - Madge *Susan Roman - Eddie *David Huband - Morty *Sally Cahill - Betty *Stephanie Morgenstern - Steffy *Alison Sealy-Smith - Abby *Jill Frappier - Miss Finch *Len Carlson - Mr. Pip *Chris Wiggins - Officer Pigeon *Richard Binsley - Mr. Nuthatch *Ruby Smith-Merovitz - Spring *Karen Bernstein - Olivia *Adam Reid - Tommy *Julie Lemieux - Sleepy *Rick Jones - Gregory *"Weird Al" Yankovic - Milo Murphy *Sabrina Carpenter - Melissa Chase *Mekai Curtis - Zack Underwood *Josh Brener - Dylan *Michaela Dietz - Dolly *Rhashan Stone - Delilah *Ella Kenion - Dizzy *Nefeli Karakosta - Dee Dee *Florrie Wilkinson - Dawkins *Rhys Isaac-Jones - Dante *Abigail Zoe Lewis - Destiny and Déjà Vu *Bert Davis - Dallas *Kyle Soller - Delgado *Lauren Donzis - D.J. *Jack Binstead - Deepak *Akiya Henry - Da Vinci *Margot Powell - Dorothy *Kevin McDonald - Bagel *Nikki Payne - Becky *Doug Hadders - Percy *Omar Benson Miller - Raphael *Ben Schwartz - Leonardo *Brandon Mychal Smith - Michelangelo *Josh Brener - Donatello *Kat Graham - April O'Neil *Greg Eagles - Grim Reaper *Christian Potenza - Jude Lizowski *Brooke D'Orsay - Caitlin Cooke *Terry McGurrin - Jonesy Garcia *Stacey DePass - Nicole 'Nikki' Wong *Megan Fahlenbock - Jennifer 'Jen' Masterson *Jess Gibbons - Wyatt Williams *Mandy Moore - Princess Rapunzel *Zachary Levi - Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa - Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart - Lance Strongbow Broadcast history *Cartoon Network (2022-2023 Season 1) *Universal Kids (2023-2024 Season 2) *Boomerang (2024-2025 Season 3) *YTV (2025, 2026-2027 Seasons 4, 5 to 6) Gallery The_Toon_Squad_Poster.png Category:Chuck's Choice Category:Supernoobs Category:New Looney Tunes Category:Bunnicula Category:DHX Media Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Crossovers Category:Cartoon Network Category:Universal Kids Category:Boomerang Category:YTV Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Animation Category:TV-PG Category:Spin-Offs Category:Spinoffs Category:Canadian television series Category:Canadian animated television series Category:2022 Category:TV Series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Universal Kids shows Category:YTV shows Category:Boomerang shows Category:Slapstick